lost prince of japan
by silvergolddragon
Summary: look at my file for the main pairing- Yami is a slave given to Prince Atem as a Birthday gift Yami unfortunatly lost his memories of being a prince. Atem will help Yami relearn all that he has lost but will Atem also win his heart once again or will obsticals get in the way of then tieing the red ribbon of love over both their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

The lost Prince of Japan

Running through the halls of the house Yami ran to the kitchens closing the door behind him. He has been here for four years since he was bought by the Lord that lives here "so Yami what does he wants this time?" the cook asks the workers and slaves were kind to Yami even if he was different. The slave traders called him a Desert Rose for his exotic looks of Egypt petite size but strong well portioned muscles. But what sets him differently was the gravity defying hair of three colors. A black base tipped in crimson with blond lightning bolt streaks and fringe framing his angular face. "He wants his usual on the double or its punishment of isolation and daily whipping in chains."

this was the way that things were if the elder slaves did something wrong the younger or newer slaves we're forced to take the punishments and Yami was the main target for them, especially to the guards Dartz and Pegasus, everyone else but the Lord and those two guards loved him like family. Yami took the food and went to Lord Keith's study knock knock knock.

"Yes"

"I have the food Master Keith."

"Come in Yami." Yami opened the door putting the tray on the desk never looking up from the floor. He turned to leave when a collar snapped closed around his neck and was pulled down to his hands and knees. A sharp pain to this side repetitively told him he was being punished "I think it's time to put you in that room slave." before anything else was done a hard kick to the head and Yami knew no more.

Yami awoke on a cold stone floor getting up the room was small but upon further inspection Yami knew he was in the isolation house. He walked to the door only to stop as shackles dug into his skin on his ankles, wrists, and neck mounted to the far wall opposite of the door. "He doesn't want me to get out like the last few times I got out of here. I can't break metal like I can rope. *sigh* better get comfortable because I am in over my head." Yami moved to the far left corner and fell asleep for this was the last time he would see this place in years.

Later that day Lord Keith was deciding on what to give Pharaoh Aknamcanon's son Prince Atem's nineteenth birthday and Yami was the perfect gift "guards"

"Yes my lord"

"Get the slave cart and cage. Mai, Rebecca, Teá and Serenity are to get Yami ready for I am giving him as the gift."

"Yes sir" Dartz and Pegasus left to get Yami while Valon and Raphael left to get the girls.

The door opened and Yami was resting when footsteps awoke him. Pegasus and Dartz smiled at him and he didn't like the glint in their eyes. He stood up watching Dartz but Pegasus got behind him and he blacked out again not to wake for a while. Dartz unlocked Yami from the wall unhooking the collars chain leash. Using rope they tied Yami's hands and legs together hauling him by the waist they took him to get ready by the girls.

The girls were already in the room with clothes jewelry and a bath waiting for Yami. the door unlocked and the two brutes held Yami's unconscious form by the arms "make him look good for he is the gift our master will give to the Prince in three days." they tossed Yami to Mai who caught him cradling him like a little brother as the door slammed shut and locked. "Alright girls let's put Yami in a deeper sleep while we work he deserves something better than this life. Rebecca do you still have that sleeping elixir we used when Yami got nightmares?"

"Never leave the room without it anymore. Drink up Yami and relax your three big sisters will get you ready for your Prince." a small clear vial with a liquid was spilled down Yami's throat and he relaxed. Teá cut the ropes on Yami and undressed him as his skin covered by the tunic was revealed all the girls gasped at how cruel the condition Yami was in. they hoped the Prince would take good care of Yami for they could not.

Yami was soon ready with a lord's attire with silver bands, earrings, a gold collar and a small crown that morphed into the eye of Horus. A silver/gold medallion with a rose that he always wore a cream tunic and sheti with a crimson sash and cloak pulled tight. The girls wove pearls into Yami's black main of hair to look like stars. A secret door opened in the wall and a boy of six entered he looked just like Yami but with tan skin, no lightning bolts, and amethyst eyes "Aunty Mai what are you doing to mama?"

"You and mama are going on a trip to the palace Heba. Mama even might get better and be with you more remember to hide in his cloak o.k." Heba nodded and Serenity got him in nicer clothes like his mama's clothes. Heba then sneaked out to the cage waiting for when his mama got loaded since he could fit through the bars easier than Yami.

Raphael came and loaded Yami on the cage with restrains as Heba snuck in once Valon pulled down the tarp. Heba curled up in his mama's arms and slept most of the time when moving. On the day they arrived Yami woke up and ate a small part of his meal giving the rest to Heba like always. At the entrance to the palace Yami moved Heba behind him and under the cloak to protect him from ridicule he had when he was Heba's age at the slave market for two years. (Happy eighteenth birthday to me)


	2. Chapter 2

"what you have here Lord Keith?" a monotone yet deep voice asked "a slave for the Prince, High Priest Seto. I am sure the Prince will love this one at night in his room." Yami almost gagged at the thought Heba tightened his hold on Yami's tunic so not to get separated from his mother. "shh everything's going to be alright little Heba." Yami moved the cloak back once he felt eyes bore into his. they were a crystal sapphire blue made to intimidate but Yami's crimson eyes were made to look into your soul and he did but didn't get far as a slight pain in his head made him look down (I was blocked by magic but who's?)

Seto placed the tarp back down and his shadow moved from the cage as Yami calmed down Heba who was frightened by the sight of Seto along with his presence. Yami was holding Heba when Keith came to check on his gift not surprised at seeing the brat here but at how happy Yami looked now that Heba was asleep. anger boiled in his blood he opened the cage and he grabbed Heba by the back of the collar as Heba trembled in his grip "Dartz bring Yami out for a public whipping. let's see how your son can handle seeing you in pain slave."

Yami was then blindfolded and bound with rope as the cloak, jewelry, and gold was removed leaving the thin material of the tunic between his skin and the whip. Yami heard he was being moved to a room full of people into the center for all to see tied to a pole his back in full view. he could hear Heba crying as the whip came down and Yami yelped in pain as it got harder and faster.

an hour had passed once Yami was cut from his bindings and fell to his hands and knees with his shaking form. small feet ran to him as small hands pulled off the blindfold to look at Heba with tears on his face. Yami wipes them away as Heba hugs Yami but a rough hand snatched Heba away from his mother who tried to grab him but was also pulled away by Dartz and Pegasus. Yami was held and pushed to his knees then to a bowing position before they kicked him relentlessly as Heba tried to set himself free "you will obey me Heba or you mother will be in an endless world of pure pain and suffering."

"no me and mama are no longer yours to hurt since we came into the gates." that set Keith to see red as he raised his hand and slapped Heba hard "why you insolent little brat I should of had you killed the night you and your mother was given to me from the Japanese traders." he shouted all of this and Atem had enough along with his father and mother. getting up Atem took Heba away from Keith as Heba looked to Atem then Yami but as he gazed into Atem's eyes he said one word that only a few heard "Papa?" Atem was surprised at how bold Heba was but this confused him [who is the male this child is with.]

Keith had reached Yami and held him in a headlock trying to leave in doing so Heba pulled Atem to Yami as Keith backed up using Yami as a human shield. with every step his arm got tighter around Yami's neck until Yami fell limp from lack of air. Mahad was behind Keith and he hit him in the back of his head untangling Yami from his limp body the guards now held. Heba pulled Atem to Yami and tried to wake him up "mama wake up me and papa are here please wake up." now that Atem was closer to Yami he recognized him as the Prince of Japan who was kidnapped six years ago. "Heba what is your full name?"

"Heba Moto Sennen at least that is what mama says our last name is." Atem then looks to Yami and scooped Heba up in his arms placing him on his hip "let's put him to bed, you two have had a rough journey the last few days and you are starting to fall asleep standing up."

"but I'm not tired papa." Heba then rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily leaning on Atem's body slipping into sleep. Atem nods to Isis to see him when they were in his room to check over them. entering his room Atem lead Mahad with Yami to his bed setting him down a Isis looked him over to see how he fares then she looked at Heba asleep in Atem's arms.

"Yami was raped while and after he conceived Heba but the baby was strong enough to not get hurt. Heba is 100% your son Atem you impregnated Yami six years ago before he vanished from Japan. his magic prevented Heba from imprinting anyone else but you as his father. it looks like Yami had a blow to the head and has amnesia he can't fully remember only bits and pieces if best guessed. I would suggest that you summon Solomon here to confirm it and just in case let them be your personal servants until he arrives."

Atem nodded in understanding putting Heba down on the bed next to Yami and watching as Yami covered Heba with his body. hiding Heba in his chest from the cruel reality of the world. Atem left to leave but a hand on his wrist tightened looking down Yami had unconsciously grabbed the person and feeling their magic. "it's going to be o.k. Yami nothings going to hurt you two. I won't let that happen no matter what." Yami released Atem from his light daze and fell back asleep going to hold Atem to that promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami awoke later that afternoon and did the first thing that came to mind cleaning up the room. it looked like a war happened in the night with a surprise attack from behind. looking around he saw the warlord asleep in a pile of pillows. walking over Yami picked up Heba and placed him back on the bed summoning Kuribow to keep an eye on Heba while he worked. Yami started with the pillows then the game pieces finally the jewelry and clothes.

taking the clothes to the bathing chamber using a bucket of cold water he washed to clothes then wrung them out folding them he placed them on the bed to put away later. taking the bucket, a floor brush, and a rag he scrubbed the floor until early evening when the moon just started to rise.

Heba had woken up and Yami scolded him about the room. currently he was playing with Kuribow and Silver Fang on the bed in the servent's room. Yami had closed the door so he wouldn't get distracted by them. the main room door opened while he was working and a hand covered his mouth and pinned his arms. the man licked his neck to his jaw Yami recognized that as a move only for one thing and that was his body. Heba was looking through the crack in the door recognizing the look in the man's eyes.

Ushio was intoxicated by Yami's body and he was just wanted Yami for himself not that Prince. "your one fine prize not worthy of a Prince but of a councilman you would be the perfect person to use in the harem." Yami's eyes widened and he struggled to get out of Ushio's grip / silver fang go as soon as we leave get the Prince before it's too late./ Ushio then covered Yami's nose as he went limp. Ushio hauled Yami onto his shoulder and left to the private room in the harem.

Silver Fang ran as soon as Ushio left to find the Prince in the throne room. running through the servent halls she got to the room and more or less kidnapped the Prince by running through his legs and making Atem ride her like a pony as he gripped her fur. "where are you taking me?" they entered Atem's room and Heba ran out of the other as Atem comforted him. "Heba tell me what happened to mama."

"a man came and held mama like when the child brokers tried to take me from mama. he then licked mama on the neck and kept say that mama better belonged to him than you Papa. he then said something of making mama his forever in a private room in a harem?"

"I'm going to get mama back then have a talk to the council."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::meanwhile:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami awoke on his side in a bed nude and bound moonlight flooded into the room through the white mesh like curtains. a hand ghosted over his body to his head as a cloth was tied in his mouth. his hands were then tied to the head board as he was laid on his back pinned under the councilman. Ushio drank in the sight of Yami tied up and waiting for him on the bed to be his personal harem boy. Yami felt something enter him and he tried to get it out but it never left as it pounded into him over and over again making him release his seed multiple times and scream for Ushio to stop though it was muffled by the gag. (he gave me a drug while I was asleep to make my seeds faster than normal.)

by the end of it Yami was panting and covered in his own seed and blood. tear stains were on his face from the pain and the cuts on his body for disobeying his new self-proclaimed master. Yami felt tired as his eyes grew heavy after he was thrown to a corner as the bed was cleared and he was left in pain, nude, and bound slipping into an unconscious sleep as the sun began to rise above the horizon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Atem had found the room Ushio and Yami were in two of his guards knocked down the locked door startling Ushio awake. the man was nude with blood and seed all over his hands with blood in his nails. Atem saw Yami bound and unconscious in the far corner of the room quickly he snapped the chains and gathered Yami in his arms leaving the room and the prisoner for the guards. using his magic he cleaned and covered Yami as they approach the room. Heba opened the door as Atem laid Yami down on the bed then covered him with a blanket watching his form for the rest of the day.

Solomon had arrived a week after the incident in a caravan wanting to see if this claim was true or not. Aknamcanon was at the top of the stairs waiting for his friend and fellow king. "Solomon it's good to see you it's been to long and time I see has not been kind to you my friend." Solomon laughed "neather to you Aknamcanon. So where is my grandson?"

"He is with Atem and Heba in Atem's room. Heba has been trying to get them kiss with help from Kuribow and Silver Fang."

"I would like to see him try they are both stubborn boys."

the to men walked to the room chatting about old times as they open the door to see Heba push his mother into Atem as the sudden weight falling to his back on the floor as their lips meet. Yami pulled back blushing like a girl as he let his head tilt down so not to see Atem's reaction. Atem saw this and tilted Yami's head up capturing Yami's lips in a passionate kiss. Solomon cleared his throat as the two got up and blushed at being caught. "Yami is that you?" Yami moved his head to look straight into the eyes of Solomon as the old man started tearing up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grandpa!" Recognition was visible in Yami's eyes as he ran and hugged his grandfather as tears of joy flowed through his eyes. "Yami my boy you have grown so much." Yami looked at his grandpa with utter happiness as the two left for a more privet room to talk about the past and Yami's new roll to play in all of this.

the next morning Yami awoke Heba never let go for the rest of the day or if needed never let his mother out of his sight the same with Atem. the trial was held that afternoon with Ushio serving the rest of his life build the pyramids. Yami was skittish near people he didn't know to well or when he felt they looked at him with lust all cause of one incident a few weeks morning Yami got up and felt nauseous but was fine by the afternoon this continued for three days. _ok lets go over what I have 1)I can't hold down food or think of it in the mornings and if I try I throw it back up. 2)I have been having cravings for foods I have never eaten or could never have with my status as a slave. 3) I am moody like hell. OMR I'm pregnant again with that SOAB's* child well not for long if I have anything to say about it._ latter that morning Yami preformed a spell that changed the baby to the desired likeness and personalities of the people Yami wanted. he chose him and Atem's traits and personalities and the change was completed now the wait for the child.

a few days later a visiting dignitary saw Yami had tried to buy him from Aknamcanon but he told the visiting dignitary that was the Emperor of Japan's grandson not a slave. the dignitary then came up with a plan to steel the whore from this place and put him to good use for himself in his own bed. the night before they left one of the dignitaries hired a theif to drug Yami and anyone he was with and bring the boy to them. the theif found the boy asleep holding a child as the prince of Eypt held Yami close to his body protecting them both. the theif placed the herbs over all three of them then took Yami tied up. Yami awoke in the sack the theif stuffed him into tied up but once they reached the gates they punished Yami for his acts to his new masters they quickly rebound and gagged him making him often walk or run behind their horses he was tied to barely feeding or given water. left in the cold away from the fire at the camp sights. more then once walking nude for their enjoyment or being used for their sick pleasure.

they returned to their land a month later and Yami was under lock and key in a small closet like room with no clothes, his ankles chained to the wall along with his wrists, a small mat for a bed with small furs for blankets, feed one meal a day, beaten, whipped, and given to others as a toy often women used him to get pregnant with his features trying to pass it off as the Prince of Egypt's child or children it never worked.

seven months passed and Yami was showing like he did with Heba. the people that stole him from Atem wanted to give the child to a noble seeing how they would waste food on two useless slaves but Yami wouldn't let that happen over his dead body. Heba and the unborn child needed him more then anything he was not letting them win. a month later in the middle of the night Yami went into labor and had the child another boy but with his skin and a mix of his and Atem's features. a month after the child was born Yami named him Timeaus he had ocean teal eyes and tips, lightning bolt bangs and streaks with a black base in a gravity defying star like his parents and sibling.

Yami was holding Timeaus' sleeping form in his arms when the door opened as a child broker came in. Yami backed up against the wall tightening his hold on the baby bundled in a fur to keep him warm when a wall of shadows surrounded Yami keeping the child broker out. the shadows snapped the weak links in the chains sending pulses through the shadows of Yami's state. the items felt the pulses and showed images to the holder and their blood line. Atem looked around finding himself in a small room that's when he saw Yami against the wall looking starved to death with a bundle in his arms. "you are not taking him away from me as long as I have my magic that wall will stay up."

"is that really all you care about slave? then I think it's time to put you up for sale in the slave market."

Yami stayed quite as the child broker left and the thief as well then pure fear filled his eyes. Timeaus started to cry sensing his mother's fear "shh Timeaus Atem will come whether he remembers or not on the promise he gave to grandpa then the one he gave to me for these are his shadows protecting us. but I'm afraid they will weaken him physically without the puzzle his magic is too wild to the point of exhaustion." Yami let Timeaus grab his finger and he smiled a small sad smile "your going to be our strongest warrior my son."

Atem watched all of this seeing Yami stand limping to the mat and furs. anger flowed through Atem as a portal appeared to Atem's room with him sleeping with Heba. Yami got up to go through the portal but came short as the chain was yanked back looking over his shoulder he saw the men that stole him holding one of his chains on his ankle "your not getting away from us slave not with that child."

a blast of magic hit the men as Isis helped Yami up covering him with a blanket. Seto held the portal open letting all three enter and Atem started to awaken but Mahad cast a spell putting him in a deeper slumber. Yami then relaxed and fell unconscious as the illusion on his body dissipated. Mahad caught the child Yami was holding as a bruised, battered, and thin body with signs of no sleep food or water was in Isis' arms breathing heavy. Isis placed Yami in the bed with the Prince careful not to wake Heba. Heba snuggled closer to Yami as Atem moved just enough to curl around Yami protecting both of them.

"welcome to the family young Timeaus."


	5. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


End file.
